LavaShipping Songfics
by Abi-GleeLover98
Summary: These are songfics about Cole and Kai's relationship. I changed the title because the song is no longer just 'My Best Friend'. Flame all you want, i'm unbreakable.
1. Chapter 1:My Best Friend

**This is my VERY first fanfic so **_**please**_** be nice, I know my Ninjago sisters will! :) This is a **_**my **_**version of a songfic, don't like it? That's too bad you're the one that chose to read it so boo-freaking-hoo. BTW the song is My Best Friend by Tim McGraw. I might make other chapters with different songs.**

**BIG disclaimer: I don't own the song, nor do I own Ninjago, if I did Kai and Cole would be married by now and I would be making bank.**

_I never had no one  
I could count on  
I've been let down so many times  
I was tired of hurtin'  
So tired of searchin'  
'Til you walked into my life  
It was a feelin'  
I'd never known  
And for the first time  
I didn't feel alone_

After his mom left, Cole had no one he could ever count on. All his dad cared about was him becoming a great dancer, and he didn't have any close relatives. He was pretty much alone. Looking for someone to care about him was harder than he thought, but it's better than hurting so much. That is until he met the Ninja. Things were perfect until Zane and Jay got together and started ignoring him. He was alone, once again and he hated it. That's when Kai stepped in and made he feel like he was special-a feeling he'd never experienced. He wasn't alone, as long as he had Kai.

_You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Every time I look at you  
And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend_

_You stand by me  
And you believe in me  
Like nobody ever has  
When my world goes crazy  
You're right there to save me  
You make me see how much I have  
And I still tremble  
When we touch  
And oh the look in your eyes  
When we make love_

Kai is with Cole through thick and thin, no matter what. Even when no one believes in him, Kai always will. When the Earth Ninja's world seems too insane, his Fire Ninja will make it sane again. Though Cole still thinks he has nothing, Kai is the only that can remind him that he has all he really needs and Cole believes him. Because all Cole really needs is Kai. Cole can't help but trembling just because Kai touched him. And the look in their eyes when they first said 'I Love You' was better than the love itself.

_You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do_

Kai was more than his lover, and brother put together. As long as Kai was there no one could replace him. Only Kai can make him feel the way he does.

_Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Every time I look at you_

Every time they fight, they make up and get closer than ever. They can fall in love again and again, just by looking at each other.

_And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense_

Cole doesn't know where he would be without Kai here. Actually he knows exactly where. Alone, Cole would be all alone. Ignored and forgotten. Life with Kai is perfect. It's just logical for them to be together, like they were just meant to be. There's no doubt in Coles mind that they really _are_. Together the make perfect sense.

_You're my best friend  
You're my best friend (my best friend)_

Kai is more than his lover. Kai is more than his brother. Kai is so much more than those put together. Kai is his best friend. And he couldn't have asked for a better one.

**Like I said VERY first fanfic so I totally get it if you don't like it. If I do more chapters I need 2 things. 1: Reviews 2: More songs! Fun songs or romantic, it doesn't really matter as long as I know the song I'll use it. You can PM me the songs or put them in the review.**


	2. Chapter 2:Put Cole in a Song

**Ok, so I made I list of songs just from my IPod, but don't worry I still take requests. This is Put You in a Song by Keith Urban. This one is going to be a lot less… emotional. It's also a little different than the last one, but then again, there all going to be different.**

**Disclaimer: I think you know what my disclaimer is.**

"Kai! Hurry up! What's this oh-so-important-surprise that makes me have to sit on the couch waiting for a half-hour?" Cole yelled to his boyfriend, who told him to sit on the couch while he got ready. _"But what is he getting ready for?" _Cole thought.

"Be patient Cole! Besides, I'm almost ready. And it has not been a half hour!" Kai yelled back. He really wanted the surprise to be perfect for Cole, down to the last detail. This also meant memorizing lines for two days.

When Cole heard that he let out a frustrated groan, and dropped his head on the back of the sofa.

About two minutes later, he heard Kai coming down the stairs. "_'bout time." _Cole thought, looking up to glare at his hot-headed boyfriend. He was about to yell at Kai for making him wait so long, until he actually saw what he was wearing. Kai was in his dark skinny jeans, with a sweatshirt that was Cole's favorite color: navy blue. His hair was the way Cole likes it the most-with _no_ hair gel-which surprised him. Kai _always_ has gel in his hair, only because he hates how it just flops in his eyes. But it wasn't the way it looked to Cole though. No, it was how _soft _it is when nothing is done to it.

He must have been staring because when he looked up, he saw Kai smirking at him. "Like what you see?" He teased the earth ninja. Yup, he was definitely staring.

"Uhh…. I mean yes. Yea uh. Wow its usually me that leaves _you_ speechless." The slightly younger said, still at a loss for words. He then remembered that he had been sitting there for about 20 minutes and asked "What was that big surprise again?"

"Oh right that. I almost forgot. Thanks. So since its your birthday today I-" Kai started to say when Cole interrupted, saying "Its my birthday?"

"God Cole you forget this every year! Do you even own a calendar?!" He yelled, but quickly regained his calm when he saw Cole flinch slightly, and said "Yes Cole its your birthday. That's what this surprise is for. So just don't talk for a couple minutes, ok? I've been rehearsing this for a few days" Kai then walked to the middle of the room got his guitar **(AN: Yes Kai can play the guitar, he's too cool not to)** and started to sing

_Well, here you come again and you're looking so fine_

_You don't notice me but it's alright_

_I'm just a guy who wishes that I could be your man someday_

Cole immediately recognized the song as his favorite, but didn't say anything.

_Yeah, a picture paints a thousand words, it's true_

_But it's still not enough for how I feel about you_

_I wanna put you in a melody; I gotta set you to a groove_

_I wanna put you in my car and drive_

_And turn you up loud_

_Roll down all the windows and shout it out_

_I love this girl__  
_

_If I could press play, repeat, how happy I'd be_

_Wherever I'd go I'd have you there with me_

_You'd be right where you belong_

_I wanna put you in a song_

Cole did sing this part because it was the chorus, one of the only parts he actually knows.

_Well, I'll sing about your smile and your pretty blue eyes_

_The way your hair shimmers in the sunlight_

_It'd be so easy, I'll just write it from my heart_

_'Cause I gotta tell the world what you mean to me_

_Wrap you up in a melody_

_So you could be stuck in my head all day_

_'Cause you're already there anyway, yes you are_

_I wanna put you in my car and drive_

_And turn you up loud_

_Roll down all the windows and shout it out_

_I love this girl__ yeah_

_If I could press play, repeat how happy I'd be_

_Wherever I'd go I'd have you there with me_

_You'd be right where you belong_

_I wanna put you in a song_

Again, all Cole sang was the chorus, but his favorite part was next. Kai knows this so he motioned for the younger to sing this part as a solo. Cole obeyed and started to sing.

_And if I get it right everybody will be singing along, oh yeah_

_And when they see you on the street they'll say_

_"Hey, ain't you the girl in that song?"_

Kai joined in for the final verse.

_I wanna put you in my car and drive_

_And turn you up loud_

_Roll down all the windows and shout it out_

_I'm in love with this girl___

_Yeah, if I could press play, rewind a couple million times_

_Imagine for a moment that you're all mine_

_Every night I'd drive you home_

_If I could put you in a___

_Let me put you in a song_

_Let me put you in a song_

_Oh, a pretty little song about you, baby_

Right after Kai set his guitar down, Cole flung himself at him and kissed him like he would never get to ever again. When they needed air, Cole pulled away and used Kai's chest as a pillow. "Best. Birthday. Present. Ever." He mumbled into Kai's sweatshirt. Kai laughed

"Yea? Well I'm glad I could give it to you. And that I didn't mess up any of the lines." Kai told his boyfriend, who said something he couldn't hear because Cole's face was practically buried in the sweatshirt. Kai just laughed again and said "Cole it's a little hard to hear a person when their face is burrowed into ones sweatshirt." He couldn't help but tease his slightly shorter boyfriend. The reactions were always funny. This one included.

Cole punched his arm and lifted his head to send a glare to the fire ninja, who just laughed in response

"Even on my birthday you're a snarky idiot. At least the song makes up for it somewhat" he said to his favorite hot-head.

"Hey, I'm a package deal, you either get the snarky idiot with a sweet side or nothing" Kai retorted in his 'snarky idiot' way, that Cole couldn't help but love. "But seriously Cole. Did you like it?"

"What part of 'best birthday present ever' do you not get? What more do you want?" Cole said while lying his head back on Kai's chest and closing his eyes.

"How about 'Oh Kai, you're the best boyfriend in the world and your also really hot!'" He replied, mocking Cole's voice. This of course earned him another punch in the arm. Once again, Kai did nothing but laugh and say "Happy birthday Cole. I love you."

"Thanks Kai. I love you too." Cole said tiredly. Kai gently picked him up, carried him to their room and set him on the bed. He kissed him lightly on the lips and whispered "Goodnight" to his almost-asleep lover, who just barely mumbled "Love you" back

Its not like Kai cared though. He knew Cole loved him, and Cole knew Kai loved him back. Neither had to say it, they just knew.

**Yay! Chapter 2 is done! I guess this is going to be more like little Lava-shipping stories, some will be songfics and the others will just have songs in them. I think this one was cute, but I want to hear it from you guys so please review! Peace out ya'll!**


	3. Chapter 3:Why Wait, Cole?

Ok this was going to be Lovin you is Fun by Easton Corbin, but I decided to change it to Why Wait by Rascal Flatts because, well, come on its like their only upbeat, fun song. I have to. This one is gonna be a little bit of both funny and serious. Its still Rascal Flatts almost all their songs are serious with some fun to them.

PS: None of these are connected in anyway, if they are I'll say it, and what chapter it's connected to.

Disclaimer: Don't own Ninjago, the song or characters which still makes me sad.

_"Well, now's as good a time as any" _Kai thought nervously, watching his lover lay on the their bed reading. _"Ok, here goes nothing- or everything; this could go either way really. I just hope it goes the right way"_

"Hey, Cole can I ask you something important?" The fire ninja said, trying to keep any nervousness out of his voice, which worked pretty well. What can he say? When you constantly have to intimidate Serpentine and Lord Garmadon, you learn how to keep your calm.

"…. Sure Kai. What is it?" Cole asked his boyfriend, who thought he was keeping his nervousness hidden form Cole, but the younger knew him better than that. It actually scared him; Kai was never like this, not even when fighting Garmadon one-on-one. Cole watched as he continued to shift from foot to foot, trying to think of his next words carefully.

"Ok…. Um I-I'm not really sure... how to say this exactly… uhhh- oh screw it there's only two ways I know how to say this Cole, one- an incredibly lame and boring way or two-I could sing. Take your pick" The hot-head said, realizing that this wasn't going to be easy. At all.

Cole- who still had no idea what was happening -said "I like when you sing to me and I hate boring, lame things so… number two I guess." He apparently guessed right because Kai sighed with relief.

"Oh thank God. That might actually make this easier on me, so here goes." Kai said and grabbed his guitar. When he got it, he pulled Cole up so he was standing, facing Kai.

That's when Kai played an upbeat kind of tune and started to sing…

_What da'ya say Cole, we do somethin' crazy  
Quit puttin' it off, you know what I'm sayin'  
Ain't like it ain't gonna happen, forever's a given  
It's already written  
Who we kiddin' baby, come on_

Cole has heard this song once or twice, but couldn't remember what it was about.

_The stars can't line up any straighter  
Let's do it now and think about it later_

When Kai hit the chorus he dropped his guitar, grabbed Cole hand and danced with him while continuing the sing

_Why wait another minute  
For somethin' we should'a done yesterday?  
I know a little church  
With a preacher who could hook us up right away  
Love don't need a reason  
Baby, I don't see how I could love you anymore than I do today  
So why wait_

Cole now knew what was going on; Kai was proposing, and he couldn't stop smiling

_Now I love your mama, let's save her some trouble  
And your daddy won't mind if we save him a bundle  
Cole, it just so happens, that ring that you wanted  
Well guess what I bought it  
It's in my pocket baby, come on_

_Let's get it done, let's get it on your left hand  
This is me, Cole, poppin' the question_

At that, Kai stopped dancing. He got down on one knee, pulled a box out of his pocket and sang the chorus.

_Why wait another minute  
For somethin' we should'da done yesterday  
I know a little church  
With a preacher who could hook us up right away  
Love don't need a reason  
Baby, I don't see how I could love you anymore than I do today  
So why wait_

_Let's do something crazy  
'Cause crazy's what you make me_

_Why wait another minute  
Wait another minute, come on  
Well, I know a little church  
With a preacher who could hook us up right away  
Love don't need a reason  
Baby, I don't see how I could love you anymore than I do today  
So why wait  
Why wait_

"What da'ya say, Cole, we do somethin' crazy?"

Kai spoke the last couple words as a question, clearly expecting Cole to answer.

Cole didn't say anything, but he immediately put out his left hand. That's all Kai needed, he placed the ring on Cole's ring finger, stood up and kissed Cole, who now had tears streaming down his face.

When they broke apart Kai was the first to speak, mostly because Cole was still crying. "I really hope those are tears of joy."

Cole nodded. He put his arms around the neck of his new fiancé, buried his face in his neck and cried more. When Kai finally got him to stop (which took about five minutes) he looked up and saw Kai smiling down at him, he smiled back.

"Can we go tell the others?" the shorter of the two asked. Kai mocked thinking as if it was a huge decision. He nodded.

"Why not? Nya's been bugging me about doing it anyway and I'm sure she'd love to _finally_ have a brother-in-law. _And_ you can go rub it in Jay's face that you're going to be a bride before him." He said, teasing Cole. Cole didn't take teasing kindly though, so of course he shoved his fiancé away and hit his chest.

"God, you're rude. Remind me again why I said yes? I am _so_ not the bride. If you value your life, _never _call me the bride" Cole defended himself which, to Kai, made him sound like a nagging wife.

With his point proven, he said "In my defense, in my defense Cole. You didn't say yes, you just held out your hand and sobbed on my chest."

"Oh ha-ha Kai. You think you're so funny." The earth ninja said, crossing his arms and pouting. Kai thought that was adorable.

Forcing down a laugh, Kai walked over and hugged his boyfriend-turned-fiancé. "Aww I'm sorry baby. Have I ever told you… that your adorable when your pouting?" He said pressing a kiss in his dark hair.

Cole blushed and shook his head. "Can we go tell them now?" Kai nodded and lead Cole to the living room by the hand.

When they got there they were outside the door Kai asked Cole if he was ready, when Cole nodded they walked in and made everyone was there. Surprisingly everyone was, usually everyone is separated with the exception of the other couples being together.

Kai spoke first "Guys, we have something important to tell you all." That got everyone's attention; they all looked at the two lovers, silently telling Kai to continue.

Cole took a deep breath and said "Kai proposed" he held out his left hand to show them the ring with a huge smile on his face.

Everyone was silent for a moment then Nya squealed, ran up and hugged Cole. When they broke apart Jay groaned and said "Dang it" he got up and handed 20 dollars to Kai who looked pretty pleased with himself.

"You two actually bet on who would get married first?" Cole said chuckling at how ridiculous he thought that was.

"Of course not." Kai said and Jay added on "We bet on if you'd say yes or not" Cole couldn't hold the laughter any more, that was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard.

"You know Kai….normal people….bet on who gets….married first….not if the person will say yes….or not" Cole said in between laughs, everyone started laughing at that. Well besides Kai that is.

When Nya stopped laughing she turned to Cole and said "Yay! I finally have a brother-in-law" She hugged Cole again and almost knocked him over.

Kai notices his earth ninja's 'help me' look and walked over to get Nya off of poor Cole who was struggling to breath. "Nya, I would like my fiancé to be alive for the wedding. That means back off." He added when she didn't seem to get the first hint.

"Oh sorry Cole. I'm just really excited!" she said and walked back over t her place on the couch.

Cole, after finally getting the air that he needed, said "Really Nya, I had no idea." He walked back over to Kai, who put his arm around his waist and looked at Lloyd and Brad.

"You guys haven't said a word, is something wrong?" Kai asked slightly worried, usually Lloyd would have made some stupid comment by now.

"What? Oh yea were fine just a little surprised." Lloyd answered. Brad added "We weren't expecting you guys to be getting married."

"Oh ok well we are. So now that that's been cleared up I think me and my new fiancé are going to head to bed. Goodnight" Cole smiled when Kai said fiancé and let Kai lead him to their bedroom after everyone said goodnight.

When they got in the bed together, Kai kissed him. (AN: I'm not going into the details, so let's just go with Kai kissing him) When they broke apart Kai pulled him down so Cole's head rested on his chest. Cole listened to his lovers heart beat for a couple minutes while they lay in silence. He finally mumbled "I love you Kai."

Kai responded "I love you too Cole. So much" And with that said the two husbands-to-be fell asleep in each others arms

I really don't like the ending that much, but I couldn't think of anything else. So…. Yea here's the third chapter hope you liked it. I was wondering if I should make a wedding story or just leave it how it is. Any one got an answer for that?

Ok here's a shout out to my Lava-Shipping Sisters Red-Golden Wing, PowerinPink, TrueWhiteLightRangerZora, and SilverChangedHerNameAgain. Yaoi lovers are always welcome in the Forum if anyone wants to join!


	4. Chapter 4:Cruise with Cole and Kai

**Ok my peeps! Here is chappie 4! The song: Cruise by Florida Georgia Line! This will be favorite chapter because this is my favorite song ever! I had to change the song sorta you know cuz it's for Cole.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ninjago nor the song, but boy do I wish I did**

**Kai's POV**

Cole is my song. He is my upbeat, happy, and slightly romantic song.

That's exactly why I'm about to go make an idiot out of myself, by singing the song he makes me think of in front of everyone.

_'Jeez, when did I start becoming a sweet, romantic person? This is Cole's fault." _I thought, then realizing what I had just thought, quickly back tracked, thinking _"I'm not sweet an romantic. I just like doing nice things for my boyfriend. God, why do I have to love him so much?"_

"Kai, are you ready yet? Were all out here waiting." Nya said from the living room, where I told everyone to wait, while I go over the lines one my time.

"Yea I'm coming guys." I said, walking out there to see Jay and Zane cuddling on the couch, Sensei Wu, Nya, and Cole sitting on the floor crossed legged, and Lloyd and Brad were curled up on the other side of the couch.

_'Well, I guess there's no going back now" _I thought as I nervously- I would like to note that I did not show it –on the chair that was placed in the center of the room.

"You guys are probably wondering why your out here and why I have my guitar." I continued after they all nodded curiously "Well I have a song. For Cole." At this Cole looked up at me and smiled; I smiled back.

"I'm guessing the silence means I can start. So the song is called Cruise. Here it is-

_Baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise_

_When I first saw you in Ninjago,  
you were dropping down from the roof in the dojo.  
Thought, "Oh good Lord! You had them cool ninja moves_

_Couldn't help myself so I walked up and said:_

_Well baby you a song,  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise...  
Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle,  
Every little farm town,  
With you._

_in this brand new dragon with a wing kit,  
Would look a hell a lot better with you up in it!  
So Baby you a song,  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise!_

_Yea you were sippin' on some soda and singing Marshall Tucker,  
We were falling in love in the sweet heart of summer.  
you hopped right up,  
onto the back of my dragon  
And said, "Fire it up! Let's go fly this thing up!"_

_Baby you a song,  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise...  
Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle,  
Every little farm town,  
With you._

_& this brand new dragon with a wing lift,  
Would look a hell a lot better with you up in it!  
So Baby you a song,  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise!_

_When that summer sun fell to it's knees,  
I looked at you and you looked at me,  
And I turned on those KC lights and drove you all night,  
Cuz it felt so right,  
you and I man we felt so right._

_I put it in park,  
and grabbed my guitar,  
and strummed a couple chords,  
and sang from the heart._

_Cole you sure got the beat in my chest bumpin'  
Hell I can't get you out of my head!_

_Baby you a song,  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise...  
Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle,  
Every little farm town with you!_

_Baby you a song,  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise...  
Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle,  
Every little farm town with you_

_And in this brand new dragon with a wing kit,  
Would Look a HELL A lot better with you up in it!_

_Come on_

Baby you a song,  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise!

_Come on Cole!_

Get those windows down and cruise!

By the time I was done, everyone was dancing or singing along, or laughing. I looked at Cole and saw him walking towards me and then dragging me out of the room, smiling.

Once we got in the hall he shut the door and kissed me. _"Man, Cole's lips are soft, I could kiss him all day and night, if I didn't need to do important things. Like breathing. I wish we could survive without oxygen" _ When we both needed that oxygen we broke apart, only to have Cole jump into my arms and hug me.

After awhile of just standing in the hall hugging, he looked up at me and said "I can't believe you actually wrote me a song. You just may be the best boyfriend in the world." Then laid his head back on my chest.

"Thanks babe, that means a lot coming from you." I said kissing the top of his head. He just nuzzled into my chest more. _"So this is what it feels like to be loved more than a brother. It feels pretty dang good." _I thought, pressing my face into his hair.

Pretty soon we went back into the living room hand-in-hand. Everyone got tired about an hour after the song though so they went to bed. Me and Cole stayed on the couch, just enjoying the peace and quite, until Cole whispered to me "Kai, can I ask you something?"

"Yea, go ahead." I said looking down at my shorter boyfriend.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but I was just wondered… what happened to your parents?" I froze. I was not expecting _that _question. Cole noticed and quickly said "If you don't want to talk about it I understand, you don't have to."

I sighed and whispered "you already got me thinking about it so I might as well just tell you." I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself somewhat. "They- they… well to put it shortly they died, but I'm guessing you want a little more than that." Cole nodded "Ok it was like this: I was around 7 when mom died, she was sick and she wasn't going to get better. Dad tried everything to make her better but nothing worked. She lasted about 6 weeks before it happened. Dad told us that even though she was gone we would always have to stay strong." By this point we both had tears streaming down our faces. I continued after he kissed me, telling me that it was going to be okay.

"Dad was staying strong till I was 10 when he… died from alcohol. I guess the sadness from mom finally got to him and he drank… a lot. When he wasn't drinking he was working with the blacksmith stuff. One day I was watching him- making sure he wasn't drinking -and saw him take a scrapbook out of our bookshelf, he started looking through it. Almost every picture in there was of him and mom. When he was done he slammed the book on the table, it was really loud and I got scared so I ran to get Nya. I explained what I saw and she led me into the kitchen. When we got there we saw dad face down on the table with about 9 beer bottles sitting on the table and some on the floor. Nya screamed and ran to the phone while I just stood there crying- or more like sobbing. When the police and paramedics got there they couldn't really do anything. He was dead from the moment we walked in there." Cole was now sobbing on my chest and I was sobbing into his hair.

"I'm sorry Kai! I didn't mean to bring back those bad memories! I'm so sorry!" Cole sobbed into my chest for a couple more minutes.

When are sobbed died down to sniffling, well mine did Cole still had tears coming from his eyes. I wiped them away and kissed his cheeks then lightly on the mouth. That calmed him down enough so I could talk more.

"It's okay Cole, you didn't know the story was going to be that bad. You were just curious. Its okay, I promise. It was a long time ago, it doesn't hurt as bad anymore." I said, trying to reassure my earth ninja that I really was okay now

"I'm still sorry." He said still convinced that its his fault. I just sighed and said "I know baby, but everything is alright now. I still have the ninja, I still have Sensei Wu, I still have Nya and most importantly…" I paused to kiss him again, and then added "I still have you"

He smiled and kissed me again. When he pulled back I kissed his forehead, picked him up and carried him to our bedroom. We were both in our pajamas already so when we lay down I pulled him to my chest and kissed his forehead. He didn't notice though, he was already sleeping.

"I still have you babe. I hope I always will" I whispered as I started to drift into sleep.

**Aha I was correct this is my favorite chapter. I'm sorry it got sad, I did not mean for that to happen it just sorta came out. I was crying when I wrote the Dad part. I don't really know what happened to Kai's parents because the producers of Ninjago apparently don't want us to know. Anyway I hope you all like this chapter as much as I do.** **I hope you liked my weird, messed up version of Cruise, but hey I had to make it Ninjago-y**

**Does anybody else LOVE it when Kai calls Cole baby or babe? Cuz I do, a lot. Here is another shout out to my sisters in case you still don't know who they are: Red-Golden Wings, PowerinPink, TrueWhiteLightRangerZora, SilverChangedHerNameAgain! If you want to see some of our totally messed up conversations go to our Forum and check them out! Be warned we may overload your brain with craziness.**


	5. Chapter 5:God Gave Me Kai

**BOO! Chapter 5! The song is God Gave Me You by Blake Shelton courtesy of me and Red-Golden Wings! Ok so this time Cole is going to be singing, which I'm pretty excited about, cuz I love Cole. This one is kinda half sad-half happy.**

**Basically Cole is just realizing that he really does need Kai.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hot ninja of Ninjago. I don't own this amazing song. I would be so fricken rich if I did though!**

_~Cole's dream~_

_Red. That's all I can see. _

_Screaming. That's all I can hear. _

_Blood. That's all I can smell._

_I can't feel anything. Like my whole body is numb." Ok lets figure this out Cole, now who is screaming, who's blood this is, why is there blood and why I can't see." I thought trying to find out what exactly is going on. "Let's figure out the sight first." I rub my eyes hard to try and regain my vision. "Aha! There, now lets find out who is screaming." I thought finally being able to see. I look over to where I heard screaming- which had died down to constant groans. What I saw was something that could hit anyone hard. There in the middle of…. where ever I am, is Kai. With _my _scythe sticking in his chest and- oh my God he's bleeding. A lot. I ran over to him and pull the scythe of Quakes out of my suffering boyfriend- who now kin of looked… dead. I realized I was crying, but here is someone I love, lying on the ground, covered in blood, with a gaping hole in his chest... wait. Oh no…_

_It hit me like one of the stone army's punches; this is my fault. I found _my scythe_. In Kai's chest. I _killed _Kai. I couldn't think. I couldn't move. But I was sobbing on Kai's now nonmoving chest, with face where his heart beat should be. _

_"Cole, wake up!"_

_That sounded like Kai, but that's impossible, I'm lying on Kai right now. And I'm not a doctor, but I'm pretty sure he's not moving or making a sound in general. _

_"Come on baby, you gotta wake up!"_

_That was definitely Kai._

_"COLE"_

"AHHHHH" I screamed…. then immediately started sobbing. Kai hugged me and whispered comforting words in my ear. It wasn't working, but Kai just held me and let me sob into his chest… which made me think of the dream and I sobbed harder. Kai continued to try and sooth me. After about ten minutes of sobbing and whispering, my sobbed died down to just hiccupping. Kai tilted my head up so I was looking at him in the eye.

"Cole… what was the dream about?" he whispered to me with a worried and… guilty expression on his face. I must have been screaming his name while I was in the dream.

"Y-y-you… d-died and I-I… k-k-killed you!" I burst into tears again. There was now a shocked expression on Kai's face. It took another two minutes for me to calm down again and I did Kai looked at me and whispered "How? Cole can I have a little more details than that? Are you okay enough to talk about it just a little bit more?" I nodded and tried to talk as clearly as possible.

"I had just woken up and… I heard screaming, I couldn't see and I smelt blood. When I could see again I looked around and you were lying in the middle of the… place I was in. it was like a cave I think. Anyway when I walked over to you, you had my scythe… stuck in your chest and it was bleeding a lot and… I-I-I couldn't save you. You were already… d-d-dead. It was my fault Kai! I killed you!" And I'm back to the crying. Don't judge me I'm upset right now! Kai held me again and whispered more comfort words to me.

"Shh it's okay baby. I'm not going to blame you for something that happened in a dream. Look at me Cole." I looked at him with tears still lowing down my cheeks. "See? I'm right here. You didn't kill me and I'm not going any where. Not without you anyway." I nodded and the tears almost stopped just a few here and there. When they finally did stop Kai kissed my cheeks, my forehead, both my temples, the top of my head, and finally my lips. When we broke apart I hugged him and he lay back down with my head on his chest. "I love you unconditionally Cole."

"I love you too Kai. Unconditionally." I wonder how I got Kai. He's so perfect. He's too perfect for me. He's like a gift from God.

**_~~~~mystical-time-skip~~~~_**

I sighed for about the hundredth time that today. We came home from our fight with some serpentine where we had to use our elemental powers, like usual. "_My elemental powers suck compared to the others."_ Yes, its going to be one of those days, where I'm constantly doubting myself and putting myself down. Usually Kai is here to help through these.

"Hey Cole, what's up?" I looked up to see my fire ninja. When he saw that I had a couple tears running down my face he looked immediately worried. "Whoa what's wrong babe? Did you get hurt in the battle today?" I shook my head not really wanting to talk at the moment. "Then what's wrong?" he said it again, but a little stricter this time.

Knowing I had to answer I said "Just another one of those days Kai" he sighed. He's had to deal with me on these kinds of days before. This time it might be different though. He looked at me obviously wanting an explanation and sat down. I sighed- again –and looked down "I just don't think I'm good enough to be here. With you guys, as a ninja. You guys all have really cool elemental powers, mines I get to be strong." Tears continued to fall; Kai wiped them away and nodded, telling me to keep talking. "I feel like I don't belong here. I want to be here, I'm just not good enough to."

"You belong here Cole. More than I do. More than Jay does. Heck, even more than Zane! And lets get one thing straight, your elemental powers are awesome. Being able to have super strength is amazing Cole, it doesn't make you worse than us. Were all equal Cole. Well except Lloyd since he can use all of our elemental powers at once, which I still don't think is fair. If you want to be here then stay here, for us, for me. We all need you Cole, your our leader. I love you baby." I smiled and hugged him. Even in my days of doubt he can fix everything and make me feel like I'm special.

"Thanks Kai. I love you too" I whispered. "You're the best boyfriend in the world." Oh! I know how I can tell Kai how much he really means to me! I pulled back and said "Kai can I tell you something- well actually I want to sing you something." He looked surprised for a second them nodded

"Sure. go for it babe." I smiled, sat on his lap, and then thought of the song that fits this situation perfectly and started singing

_I've been a walking heartache  
I've made a mess of me  
The person that I've been lately  
Ain't who I wanna be_

_But you stay here right beside me  
Watch as the storm goes through  
And I need you_

_God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
For when I think I've lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it's true  
God gave me you_

_There's more here than what were seeing  
A divine conspiracy  
That you, an angel lovely  
Could somehow fall for me  
You'll always be love's great martyr  
Ill be the flattered fool  
And I need you_

_God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
For when I think I've lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it's true  
God gave me you_

_On my own I'm only  
Half of what I could be  
I can't do without you  
We are stitched together  
And what love has tethered  
I pray we never undo_

_God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
For when I think I've lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it's true  
God gave me you, gave me you  
Gave me you_

I stopped and looked up at him he had a huge smile on his face. He leaned down and kissed me like he never had before. It was sweet and full of passion that wasn't there before. When we broke apart we just sat there staring into each others eyes, both of us breathing hard. The moment we both caught our breath we kissed again. The same routine continued for fifteen minutes, when we finally stopped I yawned loudly, and blushed when Kai laughed

"Are you tired sweetheart?" he asked, teasing me. I was too tired to hit him or say something back so I just nodded. I got off his lap and started walking to our room until I realized we were far away from it. I turned around to face Kai. He notices my tired, pleading expression and said "Want me to carry you?" I nodded and he picked me up and carried me to the bed. He lied both of us down, so I was lying on him and my head was in the crook of his neck. He bent down to kiss my forehead

"'Night Cole. I love you so much. Don't ever think you aren't good enough. You're perfect to me." I nodded and said "'Night Kai. I love you too." Oh yea, God _definitely _gave me Kai.

**Aww how sweet, I actually like this ending. Have you guy's notices that these always end with them going to bed? Cuz I didn't, until this chapter. BTW I have different ages for all the ninja:** **Zane is 18 1/2. Kai is 18. Jay is 17. Lloyd is 16 1/2 after he aged in Child's Play. Cole is 16. If Brad aged like Lloyd then he is 15 ½. Nya is 16 ½. I know the ages are weird but I like that Cole is the youngest! Don't judge me!**

**Shout out time! Red-Golden Wings, PowerinPink, TrueWhiteLightRangerZora, SilverChangedHerNameAgain, and Xion98 who is **


	6. Chapter 6:Why don't We Just Dance

**Sorry for the wait, but I was sick all last week so I had a TON of homework, actually I still do, but whatevs. The song is Why Don't We Just Dance by Josh Turner (I love that man!) this has references to the birthday chapter but it's not really connected. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ninjago, song or blah blah blah**

Today was Kai's birthday and Cole really wanted to do something special for him since Kai always does nice things for him on his birthdays (even though he usually forgets them) _"Maybe I could get him a new guitar? No he likes his guitar. Maybe….. uuuhhh ok I give up!" _Cole groaned and put his head in his hands. _"What did Kai get me for my birthday? Oh ya! He played me that song! Maybe I could sing him a song! But what song? Why do birthdays involve so much thinking!?"_

That's when Kai walked in doing some little dance thing that he called his happy dance that he usually did on his birthday. _"That actually gives me an idea. For once his dance helped in something besides being stupid."_ He ran out of the room saying a quick 'hey' to a now confused fire ninja, who just shrugged it off and went into the bathroom.

Cole got out a piece of paper and started writing the song he was soon going to sing to his boyfriend. He thought it would be perfect and for once he was glad that his dad made him go to the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts.

* * *

Later that day Kai was sitting on the main deck of the bounty, waiting for something exciting to happen. Everyone had given him his gifts and the cake, (Cole's favorite part) Jay and Zane had gotten him a new multiplayer video game and Nya made him a scrapbook of everything he's done since he became a ninja. He hadn't seen Cole yet.

_'Its nice to know that he won't even be here on my birthday." _He thought unhappily. He thanked everyone for the gifts and walked into their shared bedroom. He was expecting to see an inviting bed. Not a hot, inviting boyfriend.

Cole was wearing one of Kai's shirts and dark red skinny jeans **(AN: how do Legos wear skinny jeans?) **He was standing in the middle of the room and looked slightly nervous.

"Hi," he said and looked at Kai who was just kinda staring. He smiled and went over to hug him, but Cole stopped him, "Wait I wanted to give you your present. Don't talk, just listen." Kai nodded and was slightly confused.

Cole cleared his throat and then started singing to Kai,

Baby why don't we just turn that TV off?

Three hundred fifteen channels

Of nothing but bad news on

Well, it might be me, but the way I see it

The whole wide world has gone crazy

So baby, why don't we just dance?

Guess the little bitty living room ain't gonna look like much

When the lights go down and we move the couch

It's gonna be more than enough

For my two left feet and our two hearts beatin'

Nobody's gonna see us go crazy

So baby, why don't we just dance?

Down the hall, maybe straight up the stairs

Bouncin' off the wall, floatin' on air

Baby, why don't we just dance?

Baby, why don't you go put your best dress on?

Those high heeled shoes you love to lose

As soon as the tunes come on

On second thought, just the way you are

Is already drivin' me crazy

So baby, why don't we just dance?

Down the hall, maybe straight up the stairs

Bouncin' off the wall, floatin' on air

Baby, why don't we just dance?

I'll cut a rug

Well it might be me but the way I see it

The whole wide world has gone crazy

So baby, why don't we just dance?

Oh baby, why don't we just dance?

By the time the song ended Cole and Kai were dancing in there room together, attempting not to knock stuff over. It didn't work, but they were having fun. They didn't even realize that Cole had stopped. When they finally stopped Kai led them to the bed, where they started cuddling. Cole on Kai's chest and Kai with his back against the headboard.

"Thanks Cole. That was the best present I got all day." Kai said as he brought Cole up so he could kiss him. Cole smiled when they broke apart.

"Your welcome. I kinda copied you though," Kai just laughed and kissed him again.

"It's fine Cole you did better than me anyway," After that they just sat there for the rest of the day and kissed and talked.

…..Until the alarm went off.

**I'm sorry for this one being short, but I thought that it was cute, so I did it. I promise to update more often, but it might be another wait. I'm working on 4 stories right now so yea….**

**Shout out time! Red-Golden Wings, PowerinPink, TrueWhiteLightRangerZora, SilverChangedHerNameAgain, Xion98, Janinaharm and a new friend that I've come to know Wafflegirl0304!**


	7. Chapter 7:We Might Get Back Together

**I'm a genius you guys seriously, I think I'm gonna like this even though it's different. So there two songs in this one, but I'm not telling you which. I thought that the idea was funny.**

**Cole POV**

I hate fighting with Kai, but he is seriously making me hate him. We've been fighting everyday and each time we just get right back together and its starting to make me mad. I wish he would just make up his mind. I was currently in our room sitting on our bed with our photo album. I almost cried looking through all of the cute pictures of us, but held it in. I won't cry for him anymore, he's not worth it.

He suddenly walked in with his guitar. I quickly wiped my eyes and threw the album on the bed. He walked over and sat next to me. I stopped myself from pushing him off. "What do you want?"

"I want you to forgive me," before I could say something he started strumming his guitar and singing.

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

__

One step closer

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this_

__

One step closer

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

__

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

__

One step closer  
One step closer

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

__

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

I just looked at him and stared for awhile, then finally said, "Do you really think I'm gonna take you back because of a song?" He shrugged and put his guitar down and turned to me.

"I hope so. So can we get back together? I promise I'll change and we won't fight." I scoffed and grabbed his guitar.

"My turn." I said and started playing a song that I thought was perfect for this little situation.

_I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like  
We haven't seen each other in a month  
When you, said you, needed space, what?  
Then you come around again and say  
Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change  
Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day  
I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you_

I'm liking his reaction already…

_Oooh we called it off again last night  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

Now I was kinda upset and feeling like I want to cry, but I stood my ground and got up to stand in front of him.

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me, falling for a screaming that I'm right  
And you, will hide away and find your piece of mind with some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

_Oooh you called me up again tonight  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_I used to think, that we, were forever ever ever  
And I used to say never say never  
Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you  
And i'm like, i'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know  
We are never getting back together, like ever_

_We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_We, oooh, oooh, not back together, we  
Oh, getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends talk  
And my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

I was pretty proud that I found the courage to do that. Kai looked kind of heart broken but he has been breaking my heart over and over again for the past few days. It's his turn and hopefully the last time either of us have a heart break.

"I-I….don't really know what to say…I guess….I understand that you don't want me in your life anymore," I had no idea I was crying until he said that, but I was almost sobbing and I hadn't noticed. He gave me hug and I held on one last time. Our last hug as a couple. He pulled back and looked at me intensely, "You're sure you want to do this?" I thought for a moment before answering quietly.

"Am I sure that I don't want to be yelled at? Am I sure that I don't want another heart break? Am I sure that I don't want to end anymore nights crying myself to sleep? Am I sure that I don't want to be hurt by someone who loves me?" I nodded with ever question I asked him, I continued even quieter, "Am I sure that I don't ever want to fall asleep wrapped in your arms again? Am I sure that I don't ever want you to kiss me again? Am I sure that I don't want someone to always, no matter what, be there for me?" I paused to take a shaky breath and added almost silently, "I'm not sure that I want to end my life alone and I sure as hell don't want to lose the love of my life."

Kai's arms made there way around me again and I cried on his shoulder for five minutes. I pulled back and said just as silently as before and in a hoarse voice, "I'm sorry." He shushed me and hugged me again before pulling back.

"This is in no way whatsoever your fault Cole. It was mine; I was stupid and took this amazing, beautiful, talented angel for granted. This is and will always be my biggest mistake and I regret anything I've ever said to make you upset. I am so, _so, so _sorry. I promise to never hurt like that again. Forgive me?" I just nodded and threw myself at him; I was smiling and was so glad that we didn't have to break up.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Of course it's a yes!" We laughed a little and walked to our bedroom. When we got there Kai kissed me and it felt amazing. I haven't kissed him in a week and I was seriously dying of lack of kisses. It was filled with love and passion that I had no idea was there before. He pulled back and we laid down on the bed. He wrapped his arms around and I put my head on his chest.

This felt so right. Like this is what it was meant to be like; me in his arms and him kissing my forehead occasionally. I felt loved and happy for the first time in two weeks. During those weeks we slept on opposite sides of the bed and sometimes Kai would sleep on the couch.

We lay in silence for awhile until I hear Kai say something. I look up to see him staring at me, "I promise I will always love you." I move up to kiss him lightly then move back down and bury my head in his chest.

"I love you too." I couldn't tell if it was the strong arms around me or Kai constantly whispering sweet, loving things and promises in my ear that I enjoyed more but I didn't care, I was already falling into the most peaceful sleep I've had in weeks.

**It wasn't as fun as I thought it would be more like depressing and sad. It was gonna be a break up one, but I just couldn't bring myself to do that.**

**Shout out time! Red-Golden Wings, PowerinPink, TrueWhiteLightRangerZora, SilverChangedHerNameAgain, Xion98, Janinaharm, Wafflegirl0304 and IceLover96! (Message for Zora: BOLAKASHA!)(Message for Silver's little bro: CHICKEN DANCE TIME!)**


	8. Chapter 8:Authors Note

**This isn't an update-as you can probably tell-but I'll update really soon, I promise!**

**The point of this authors note is story requests or ideas. I asked my mom the other day for new ideas and I had her read my stories. She said that since everyone thought that Cole is the oldest (including me) I should make one like this:**

**Cole is bragging that he is the oldest and that he should be in charge of them when they are alone, and you know stuff that the oldest does. One day they go visit Cole's Dad and they find out that Cole is really the youngest. Everybody starts to tease him but when the snakes attack they turn into the protective big brothers and sister they are. What do they do when Cole gets hurt?**

**I can't be blamed if you think this idea is stupid because it was my moms idea, not mine. I know some of you don't like the Cole being the youngest thing I'm sorta with you on that, but I can't help it. If you don't like it I'm cool with that and I won't do it.**

**Oh and about story requests; just PM me the idea and I'll get right on it. It'll be easier than the Problems of your Average, De-Aged, Earth Ninja story, trust me.**

**Thats all for now, folks!**


	9. Chapter 9:What makes Cole Beautiful

**Some of this will be from my Insecurities story, but some will be changed. What Makes You Beautiful definitely doesn't belong to me, if it did I'd be filthy rich.**

**Kai POV**

I look down at my beautiful boyfriend, Cole, who was sleeping on my lap with his head on my chest and smile. I kiss the top of his head and watch him for a few more moments and whisper to his sleeping form, "You are so beautiful."

He wakes up after a couple minutes but I don't take my eyes off him, "Did my face suddenly get very interesting or are you sleeping with your eyes open?" I know what you're thinking and yes I have mastered that. It comes in handy quite a lot.

"Oh I'm just...thinking," I reply not entirely truthfully, but technically I was thinking.

"Well there's something you don't hear everyday," he replies sarcastically and I pull his hair.

"OW" he whines, rubbing his head, "That hurt."

"Sorry babe, you kinda asked for it."

"No, I most certainly did not ask to get my hair pulled. That hurts and I now understand why girls pull each others hair when they get in fights," he says and I laugh and kiss where he's rubbing his head.

"Better?," he glares and shakes his head. I go back to thinking about how wonderful he is and how lucky I am to have got him, "I just don't get it," I whisper and he looks confused.

"What do you not get?"

"How I got such an amazing person to be all mine," I say, gazing deep into his gorgeous, yellow/green eyes. Some would say that those two colors would be ugly, but I think there beautiful. He blushes and looks down.

"Stop, I'm really not that great." I grab his chin and lift his head to kiss his pale lips.

"Babe, you are the most beautiful person on this planet, don't ever deny that. Your eyes, your hair, your skin, your voice, you are perfect," his face is scarlet but he still looks sad and denies it. I want nothing more than to make his sadness go away.

"My eyes are the color of dying grass. My hair is greasy and feels weird. My skin is super pale and rough. My voice sounds like a little kid that just hit puberty and my singing voice sounds like I swallowed a razor blade. I'm not beautiful, I don't deserve that word," he whispers and lets one tear fall down his cheek. I wipe it away and make him look at me again.

"Cole if I sing you something, do you think it will change your mind?" He thinks about it.

"Maybe, it's worth a shot. What song is it," I smirk and wink at him.

"You'll see," he blushes lightly and gets comfortable on the couch.

I step into the middle of the room, knowing the perfect song for this exact moment.

_You're insecure,_

_Don't know what for,_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_

_Don't need make-up, To cover up,_

_Being the way that you are is enough_

_Everyone else in the room can see it, Everyone else but you,_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_So c-come on, You got it wrong,_

_To prove I'm right, I put it in a song,_

_I don't know why, You're being shy,_

_And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,_

_Everyone else in the room can see it, Everyone else but you,_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

He had tears running down his cheeks. I walked over to the couch and sat next to him, I pulled him into my lap once again. He buries his face into my chest and hugs me.

I lift his head when he no longer has any tears left to cry and look deep into his eyes.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully, baby, listen to every word I say. Your eyes are the perfect mix between green and yellow. They are the most wonderful gorgeous eyes I've ever seen. They remind me of a kaleidoscope I had as a kid." He smiles a little.

"Your hair is always soft and shiny. Not shiny as in greasy, shiny as in you wash it a lot and it smells amazing. Like strawberries and sunshine. If sunshine had a smell," He smiles more and even laughs a little. I for one have a big smile on my face and I grab his arms.

"Your skin is completely flawless, Cole. It doesn't even have scars on it like mine does. It's soft and smooth and very fun to touch. Mostly in places lower than your arms though," I whisper the last part in his ear, running my hand along his sensitive skin, making him shiver. I smirk and release his arm.

"Your voice is the hottest thing about you, Cole. Not too rough, not to smooth and husky when it should be," I wink at him there and has a dark blush on his usually pale cheeks, "Your singing voice is like a mixture between Fergie and Jesus. **(I got that off Step Brothers. Haha oh I love that movie.)** Hearing it is the equivalent of hearing an angel's voice." He's blushing more then ever and I have a huge grin on my face.

"Now just 'you' in general is the very definition of 'Crazy hot' 'drop dead gorgeous' and 'downright beautiful'. I love you, Cole. I love you more than anything in this world. You are my everything, Babe. I just hope you think you're as great as I know you are." I say and kiss him passionately on the lips.

"I love your eyes-" I kiss his eye lids, "I love your hair-" I kiss his head, "I love your skin-" I kiss every visible part of his face, "I love your voice-" I kiss his lips sweetly again then pull away to look directly into his eyes.

"I love you. And all of _that_ babe, is what makes my Cole, absolutely, gorgeously, without a doubt, beautiful."

**Yay, this was super easy cause I stole half of it from myself! I still thought it was cute though. Yeah I have nothing else to say, except that my BBF/lover/sister, Mickey, will be joining me on Fanfiction. I help her on her stories and post them on my account since her parents won't let her get one. She writes some Ninjago-mainly about Kai-and a lot of Glee-mainly Ryder and Jake (2 hottest guys on the show in our opinion(were Gleek buddies))-so if your into those shows then I recommend checking out her stories once I post them! I'll tell you in the beginning if it's Mickey's or mine.**

**Shout out time! Lava-Shipper-Red, PowerinPink, SupeyNinjaZora19, Silver-Ninja-RAWR, JH, KaitlynShadowHeart, Fangirl Ally and Ronnie, YaoiMelody and Mickey!**


End file.
